Echoes of the Heart
by Project Hypocrisy
Summary: The echo of the remaining star cries out in the infinite vacuum. The least I can do is send my distant prayers over the wind of time, setting sail on dreams... The story of Janus and the man he became. Reconstructed, yo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Echoes Of the Heart**_

_**Book 1: Janus and the Man that Became**_

_Insanity leads to chaos,_

_Then to solitude..._

_The fruitless effort of adding_

_Meaning to what is meaningless._

_A lone, crimson tear_

_Falls to the sea..._

_The echo of the remaining star_

_Cries out in the infinite vacuum_

_The least I can do_

_Is send my distant prayers_

_Over the wind of time_

_Setting sail on dreams_

_A/N and disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger, characters mentioned (except for Angeline), or story plot. This story is being written for the sake of writting a story. Warning: OC. I have decided that this story will not contain much of any romance. It is most likely that readers will mistake my intentions of attempting to write a decent romance. Not gonna bother. Hate reading romances, anyways. lol_

_Thanks to Ganheim for his review/beta.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Upon a Rock**_

He sat still upon a rock, watching as the moonbeams fell from the sky, casting a heavenly glow upon the statue before him. The statue was beauty in palpable form. She was a young woman. Long onyx curls tumbled over her cloaked shoulders. Her eyes wandering to the sky, wishing she could leave this world and fly off to the heavens. She was barefooted and arms outstretched. She truly didn't belong on this earth or in this forgotten cave, for that matter.

Crimson eyes never were thrown by my way, so I decided to watch along with him. He knew I was there, watching him and I knew he knew I was watching him. It was an unspoken deal made between him and us; he was to go as he pleased, so long as he wouldn't mind either of us to follow. He did not argue or complained, he just continued his business as normal.

It may have been minutes, or perhaps hours, but neither of us gave it mind. Suddenly, he rose from his seat, never looking back to the girl and walked out of the cave.

"Frog." He spat without much venom.

"Magus." I replied as I walked into the cave.

The woman seemed too familiar to let the feeling be ignored. Crono would find the man, I was certain. The cave was made hidden on purpose, only to be known to one man, and one man alone. Yet he didn't mind to share. I knelt to the golden plaque placed beneath her feet. A smile fell to my lips.

"Angeline." It was scribed in dainty writting, "I wouldn't suppose this would be the statue of Angeline, the Silencer."

Angeline, Cyrus spoke of her constantly, so intricied by her tragic story that he couldn't seem to abolish her name. A woman whom hung between the likes of Human and Mystic, belonged to none and loved by none, used as a weapon for the Mystics and lay ruin in her wake. Cyrus heard of fights, however the one whom managed to fight her never spoke of it; seeing as dead men speak no tales. Yet, she spared Porre in the light of a young lass.

Angeline, a woman never loved by any heart. Yet here he was, watching dead memories incased into an onyx statue. Loved by the only heart that could love her, a man inbetween, belonged to no one, lost everything, and loved by none.

* * *

A/N: Corrected and reviewed (to the best of my abilities)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Echoes Of the Heart_**

**_Book 1: Janus and the Man that Became_**

_Insanity leads to chaos,_

_Then to solitutde..._

_The fruitless effort of adding_

_Meaning to what is meaningless._

_A lone, crimson tear_

_Falls to the sea..._

_The echo of the remaining star_

_Cries out in the infinite vacuum_

_The least I can do_

_Is send my distant prayers_

_Over the wind of time_

_Setting sail on dreams_

_A/N and disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger, characters mentioned (except for Angeline), or story plot. This story is being written for the sake of writting a story. Warning: OC. I have decided that this story will not contain much of any romance. It is most likely that readers will mistake my intentions of attempting to write a decent romance. Not gonna bother. Hate reading romances, anyways. lol_

_Thanks to Ganheim for his review/beta._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Morning Hath Broken**_

Morning cascaded beyond the sea, yet never reached the castle. A black cloud seem to permently hover above, casting a wicked glare upon the already brooding castle. This weather was only for mischief making or evil plotting, which happened to be the only thinking done in the castle. For you see, this is the castle of the Mystics' leaders, human-haters and plotters of the end of mankind.

This had been an ongoing prejudice (if I dare call it so) since time immemorial. Mystics hated humans (as equally did humans hate Mystics) for so long it became a second nature. There were no inbetween: if you were human, you fought the Mystics and vice versa. Luckily, no war errupted and no blood lost from this intense hatred, as of yet.

Janus stayed alseep without knowledge of the world beyond his dreams, for ignorance is truly bliss. His body lay there without a stir, he was exhausted (as time traveling would do) and he just couldn't lift his lead eyelids. As he lay there, beyond the room's door paced Ozzie the First.

Ozzie happened to cross paths with the child as he emerged from a portal breaking the sky. The child watched him with bewildered emerald eyes and put up a tremendous fight. A battle between the greater magics. If it weren't for the boy's fainting fatigue, he would have slaughtered Ozzie. As fate would have it, Ozzie was interested in the boy and decided to shelter him.

" Ozzie, your fat ass will drive a hole right through the floor if you do not cease that pasing. Remember the last time... "Flea spat as she climbed the stairs to the boy's make shift chambers.

" Why should you care? You let the servants patch the holes. "He spat equally as vicious, continuing his pacing despite her warning, " That boy just won't wake. "

" The boy you say will decide our fate? A BOY!!! A HUMAN!!! "

" How many humans do you know who does magic? No human I know... "

Flea contemplatively stroked her chin, her mind filled with wonder. A human doing magic? What was this world coming to? If the human were capable of magic, then what would seperate them? Instead of their green faces...

" That boy done magic? Are you certain? "

" As sure as hell! Not one has ever defeated me, or nearly... "

Flea shook her head, " Get rid of him. "

" Get rid of him! The one who might just as well end these humans' lives! "

" Ozzie! Get rid of him, or I will get rid of you both! "

" Flea! I'll show you! This boy isn't normal! He's the one we've been waiting for! "Flea ignored his pleas and walked down the stairs, " I'll show you. "He said, " He's the one. "

* * *

A/N: Reviewed and corrected (to the best of my abilities). Sorry you had to suffer through my bad grammar! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Echoes of the Heart_**

**_Book 1: Janus and the Man that Became_**

_Insanity leads to chaos,_

_Then to solitude..._

_The fruitless effort of adding_

_Meaning to what is meaningless._

_A lone, crimson tear_

_Falls to the sea..._

_The echo of the remaining star_

_Cries out in the infinite vacuum_

_The least I can do_

_Is send my distant prayers_

_Over the wind of time_

_Setting sail on dreams_

_--Author Unknown_

_A/N and disclaimer: __I do not own Chrono Trigger, characters mentioned (except for Angeline), or story plot. This story is being written for the sake of writing a story. Warning: OC. I have decided that this story will not contain much of any romance. It is most likely that readers will mistake my intentions of attempting to write a decent romance. Not gonna bother. Hate reading romances, anyways. lol_

_Thanks to Ganheim for his review/beta._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Awaken to a Sea of Flames_**

Whether it a bad case of morning sickness or he was hit over the head with a Mu, Janus knew not. Only the agonizing pain taking hold of his head occupied his thoughts. He lay there, feeling the cool floor beneath him. What was he doing on the floor? Incompetent maids! He climbed to his feet, clutching his head.

"Awake, I see."

Janus did not recognize the voice hidden in the darkness, nor did he recognize the pitch black darkness. Did he even wake at all? "Who are you?"

"Who? I don't believe you have the right of knowing that, as of yet. "

Janus' lips spread into a cocky smirk, "No? Cowardice is a terrible vice. "

A loud chuckle rang through the room, "Cowardice? No, dear boy. Don't you that term loosely. You know nothing of cowardice. Well, not yet... "

Light poured in as the walls shook and rose. He was in a fighting chamber, he realized, as little dwarf monsters filed in. Each held a sword in one hand (or a short human stabber) and a club in the other. Little dagger-like teeth gleamed in the poor light.

"I will not cower, "He smiled, "If you believe I fear them, you are gravely mistaken. "

He held out his hands, concentrating to light them in flames, a sea of flame to swallow them. This was all too easy for Janus, all too deliciously easy. He watched as he set their frail bodies on fire, watched as they danced and screamed in panic and pain. Nothing ever satisfied him, and even his fun seemed to wear thin too fast, until he thought of the _voice_.

"Have you successfully taught me the meaning of cowardice now? If burning corpses means cowardice. "

"No..."The voice sighed, "I taught you the downside of gambling... "

* * *

A/N: Corrected and reviewed (to the best of my abilities).


	4. Chapter 4

**_Echoes of the Heart_**

**_Book 1: Janus and the Man that Became_**

_Echoes of Hearts_

_Insanity leads to chaos,_

_Then to solitude..._

_The fruitless effort of adding_

_Meaning to what is meaningless._

_A lone, crimson tear_

_Falls to the sea..._

_The echo of the remaining star_

_Cries out in the infinite vacuum_

_The least I can do_

_Is send my distant prayers_

_Over the wind of time_

_Setting sail on dreams_

_--Author Unknown (Chrono Cross)_

_A/N and disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger, characters mentioned (except for Angeline), or story plot. This story is being written for the sake of writting a story. Warning: OC. I have decided that this story will not contain much of any romance. It is most likely that readers will mistake my intentions of attempting to write a decent romance. Not gonna bother. Hate reading romances, anyways. lol_

_Thanks to Ganheim for his review/beta._

_Thanks:__ Krait and Frog Lady for their reviews. They were greatly appreciated! And to my brother, you are a constant inspiration. I never thought pyrophoric materials existed until you were born. You are truly a pioneer of science, despite what the cops, neighbours, psychologists, family members... might say. _

_Rating: T (Teen). For mild swearing, fantasy violence and suggestive themes._

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**_In a Library_**

Janus spent his days in the library and when the moon rose, showing faintly through the clouds, he made his way to an extravagant bedroom he never demanded. Actually, he only spoke on one occasion to the ones holding him _captive_, seeing as they were too fearful to even show their faces. After his little _display_, they came from their hiding, staying at a good distance from him. They didn't strike his memory, and made him _uncomfortable_ to speak (not and never fearful). He ordered them to take him to the library, where, he came to know, held all answers. They brought him, with no questions to ask; fearful he might just find the question rude and burn _them_ into a crisp. They showed him his chambers fit for a king, yet he had an odd suspicion that they did not know of his heritage, and let him be on his way.

Janus didn't find the straight answers he had hoped. It was as if his people, his world disappeared from existence, only _he_ could prove its existence. Even then he wasn't quite sure. Was he mad? No, he could be _almost_ certain of that. But these paper trails lead him nowhere... What was this place he managed to land in? All that ran through his mind was one name that made his teeth clench and his skin crawl with disgust... _Lavos..._

_"Lavos?"_

_"Mother's new obsession. Janus... It frightens me. I hardly knew anything of Lavos. Though what I do know is mother seems to be obeying it, under its command. "_

_A hand ran through the purple coat of Alfador, gently scratching behind his ears, "Face it Schala, mother is no longer mother."Janus confronted his sister with something he had kept from her for years._

_Schala's face contorted, "Is that what you really think of mother, Janus?"_

_"Even less."He replied, lifting his eyes to Schala. _

_He had never seen her this way before. Her face was usually left in a melancholic state, her eyes drifting in and out of reality. It pained him to see her worry. _

_"Maybe it's just paranoia."He reassured, "You know how far your imagination can travel when you let it."_

_She smiled, a small kiss lingering onto Janus' forehead..._

He furiously wiped away the tingling feeling left where Schala's kiss had been. Janus just wanted to go back home... For Schala. Just to see her smile... Just to make that annoying little imp disappear! And with that aggravated thought came a screech to wake the dead. Unfortunately for the Mystics far and wide, it couldn't wake the dead, it did however wake Ozzie.

Dear Ozzie was dreaming of little sheep and his grubby little hands wrapped around their plump and juicy bodies. But before he could sink his teeth into what could become a most delicious meal a shriek of agony reached his utopian farm and threw him back into a foodless room.

"Damn, "He cursed," Sounded like the shriek of the dead... "

"OH MY UNHOLY LORDS! I'M ON FIRE! "

"Or someone about to die of excruciating torture... By fire! "

"WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME, MY LORDS? THE PAIN! THE ECRUCIATING TORTURE! "The dwarfed imp cried in agony as he threw himself across the hallway, dancing rather comically (perhaps not in his view) in front of Ozzie's chambers.

"I told myself."Ozzie said, pleased with his excellent deduction.

Ozzie let himself... Er... Roll out of his bed and continue his deducting as he studied his soldier, flailing his arms about, too occupied in dancing to extinguish the flames.

"Drop and roll, dear Lords! Drop and roll! "Ozzie instructed to the frantic imp, "Oh for Lords' sake! "He cried before throwing the imp to the ground.

"No more guests, Lord Ozzie. This is **only** the seventh one that lit me on fire! "

"Pfft, pussy!"Ozzie spat, "Not their fault you're flammable."

The imp made an effort to growl his discontent but it only come out as an exasperated sigh. Ozzie shrugged, _"At least I didn't lose a soldier,"_ And continued on his way to "study" his newly admitted guest and further determine the damage he had done.

With about as much grace as he could muster, he _stalked_ his way to his guest's library, announcing his presence like a Bellbird. Janus wasn't up to lighting another idiot today, much to Ozzie's good fortune, and just decided to wait for the oaf to make his day. Which didn't take as long as he imagined.

Ozzie, the ballerina he is, tiptoed his way to Janus' library; where instead of creeping to the door, he tripped on his own foot causing him to hurtle forward with a rather girlish squeal and fall flat on his green face. This had caused Janus to chuckle momentarily, snorting "sucker" as Ozzie couldn't remove his face from the carpet.

"You, Green Thing," Janus called to Ozzie which prompt Ozzie to quickly turn himself over and stand at attention, "What is your excuse for this horrid excuse of a library? Hmph? "

"I don't understand, sir, this is the best library in all of Mystic county!"Janus let out a glare when Ozzie thought it best to add in a "sir" to bide his anger.

"Then why can't I find anything in this _library_ of yours, hmph? Why is there nothing of Earthbounds and the Enlightened? How about the Kingdom of Zeal? Mammon Machine? "But all Janus was getting was the most sincere blank looks from Ozzie. Then again Ozzie wasn't too keen on reading.

It was then Ozzie decided to enlist the help of a very intelligent young lass, beautiful may he add.

"Enlightened? Never heard of 'em, Oz. "Flea answered half-interested.

"Really, Flea? That's quite interesting, isn't it? "

"Hmph?"

Had Ozzie just gotten her attention? "Well, he just randomly came up with these names, then?"She seemed like he was making sense, so he continued, "Maybe we're dealing with somethin' even **you **don't know about."

Flea snorted with disbelief, "Yeah, maybe Oz. What do you expect to do about it, then? "

A smirk appeared on the oversized green imp, "We'll just have to wait and see what becomes of our little friend."

* * *

_A/N: Corrected and reviewed (to the best of my abilities). Sorry to make you guys suffer through that messy jumble of poor grammar and bad spelling! _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Echoes of the Heart_**

**_Book 1: Janus and the Man that Became_**

_Echoes of Hearts_

_Insanity leads to chaos,_

_Then to solitude..._

_The fruitless effort of adding_

_Meaning to what is meaningless._

_A lone, crimson tear_

_Falls to the sea..._

_The echo of the remaining star_

_Cries out in the infinite vacuum_

_The least I can do_

_Is send my distant prayers_

_Over the wind of time_

_Setting sail on dreams_

_--Author Unknown (Chrono Cross)_

_A/N and disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger, characters mentioned (except for Angeline), or story plot. This story is being written for the sake of writting a story. Warning: OC. I have decided that this story will not contain much of any romance. It is most likely that readers will mistake my intentions of attempting to write a decent romance. Not gonna bother. Hate reading romances, anyways. lol_

_To Jer. Thanks for reminding me how much I love this game! I nearly lost my inspiration. _

_NOT BETA(-ed)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Five**

**And Wait we shall**

Ozzie managed to convince Flea after getting Slash on board. Slash was always rather passive when it came to Ozzie's antics. Slash was quite aware of the pandemonium surrounding the castle since the arrival of the little pointy-eared child but wished to see this power for himself. Flea was just trying to be cautious. She had ideas of grandeur: the end of the kingdom of Man. She wanted to see that dream fulfilled by the end of her lifetime and the boy promised to be a kink in her plans. She wondered if the child meant anything to Man. He did seem strange for a human boy. The boy had preformed a magic trick for all to see and thought nothing of it. Not to mention that he didn't look like any human boy she had ever laid eyes on. The boy had placid skin with a hint of teal in that complexion. And his ears were mighty pointy.

"Exactly," Slash stated matter-of-factly as he sipped on his tea, "I think that this child is a godsend. Think of it... this child could prove useful to us. He has shown us that he can perform quite well."

"He's still a little green," Ozzie said with a cruel looking smile, "but that's what we're here for."

"We can bend him to our will." Flea added closing and finalizing the conversation. The boy was young and youth had always proved easiest to manipulate. Flea knew that this child had to be a sign of some sort. It was impossible to ignore the possibilities.

The sun was setting somewhere beyond the foreboding mist that seemed to hang around the castle regardless of the day. Janus was in his room that his _captures_ had prepared for him. He was becoming mighty restless in the library and decided it wise to compile his findings in the comfort of the spacious room.

What seemed like a reoccurring thought had become a side track for the young prince. He looked at his hands that were still trembling from the surge of energy. It was known that what separated the Earthbound from the Enlightened was the born ability to use magic. Janus was a born royal but that didn't prove enough. He was a stubborn magic user. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, manage to conjure a spell and be in full control of it. He was ashamed and refused to use magic at all. Only in his chambers did he allow himself to use magic and assess whether or not he had changed overnight. He was a royal, after all. He needn't worry about his shortcomings. He could easily just order around his servants.

He shook his head from time to time, trying to rid himself of such troublesome thoughts and concentrate on his current situation. He was in a strange land that didn't have a place for his kingdom. He had found a lot of information on the Mystics and the Reptiles and on the Humans. And of course the ongoing war between the Mystics and the Humans. He found this so drawl...and very unnerving. There was nothing in these books that spoke neither of his kingdom Zeal nor of the stark distinction between Earthbound and the Enlightened. He...was alone in this world. A world in the midst of a war. Schala nowhere in sight...nor was Lavos.

He attempted to find his answers in the library and found none. But he couldn't stay in this place forever. Schala was in danger. His kingdom was in danger. He couldn't idle here any longer.

He walked out of his room to be intercepted by his _captures_ in the form of buffoons. They nearly tripped over themselves as they attempted to get out of his line of fire. He chuckled to see them scuttle away but then realized that it wasn't in his best interest to scare them away.

"Wait! I said wait, you fools!" They stopped running as they realized that they couldn't afford to run away from him just as much as Janus couldn't afford to scare the daylights out of them.

So, Flea, Slash and Ozzie decided to talk their preposition over... over whatever pointy-eared children talked over. They thought that alcohol would ease the tension at least. But Slash found that a little...irresponsible. So, Ozzie offered the boy some milk and cookies.

"I don't like your patronizing." Janus stated between two bites of his warm and gooey cookie.

"What patronizing?" Flea raised her hands in surrender.

"That's right. We're only showing our best hospitality to a very special guest." Slash added in support.

"Ah. So, you've finally realized who I am."

Ozzie looked between the both of them, "yeah... right, kid."

Janus sighed, "you idiots... Look. Just tell me why you're bothering this time around."

Flea smiled, scuttling over to the human, placing her arm around is shoulders and then promptly taking it off after seeing the look he gave her. "We have a little proposition."

"That's right!" Ozzie added, knowing he couldn't contribute much to the conversation.

"We were thinking about your abilities." Slash contributed.

"My abilities?"

"Your ability to use magic, of course." Flea responded.

"Yeah, your magic powers!" Flea nearly backhanded Ozzie for his uselessness, but decided against it. It may have distracted the guest's attention elsewhere.

"What about them?"

"It's a rarity in the world...especially when it's a little boy behind those spells."Slash explained.

"Whatever."Janus brushed off his captures.

"No, no! Hear us out."Flea scuttled further closer to him, pressing her full lips to his ear, her breasts brushing his arm.

"Whoa there, transvestite!" Janus pushed her aside, his eyes wide.

Flea nearly fell off her chair, "you know!"

"Who doesn't Flea?"Slash shrugged.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Okay, shut the hell up Ozzie! You useless pig!" Flea was steaming now.

"No!" Ozzie rebutted and initiated a screaming match.

"Ignore them, kid."Slash brought the boy aside, carrying the plate of cookies off the table and taking the boy for a little stroll.

"What about my 'abilities'?" Janus got back to the topic at hand, taking a cookie as he did.

"In short, we are interested in enlisting you to our cause."

"It isn't my war."

Slash was taken aback, "and you claim that you know nothing of our world."

Janus shrugged, "it's all those book in your library talk about. Some stupid war. Historians are only able to speculate its origins."

"Where _do_ you come from kid?"

"I told you, the Kingdom of Zeal." Janus took another cookie as he finished devouring the previous one, "and stop calling me 'kid', you rude oaf!"

Slash bit his tongue. He liked the kid's spike anyways. "We'll make it worth your while."

"Look. All I want to do is get back home. I've accepted that this isn't a dream. So that means I have to work even harder to get back." He began walking down the hall without the prompt of Slash.

"Where are you going?"

"Out of here." Janus turned around, looking at the Mystic, "this _is_ the way out, isn't it?" Slash nodded, saying nothing more.

He knew that this child didn't belong here...just yet. One day though, Slash felt, the child would return to them. But not yet.

"Our door is always open when you decide to waltz back in here."

"Don't plan on it."

As Janus walked out of the castle doors, Ozzie and Flea came on scene just on queue. "Where's the brat?"

Slash shrugged, "gone."

They looked at each other and shrugged in turn. If Slash wasn't worried then they shouldn't either. Janus knew deep down inside that he wasn't strong enough to return home nor strong enough to reclaim his land from the hands of his delusional mother. And Slash knew deep down inside that the kid knew that they were the only ones whom promised to give him this strength. He just needed to exhaust any other possibilities first. He was after all a prince. A prince with self respect. He needed to find someone who respected that as well. Could he find it in this world? Slash doubted that. And Janus would learn that sooner or later and come crawling back. Well maybe not crawling.

* * *

_A/N: read and review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Echoes of the Heart**_

**_Book 1: Janus and the Man that Became_**

_Echoes of Hearts_

_Insanity leads to chaos,_

_Then to solitude..._

_The fruitless effort of adding_

_Meaning to what is meaningless._

_A lone, crimson tear_

_Falls to the sea..._

_The echo of the remaining star_

_Cries out in the infinite vacuum_

_The least I can do_

_Is send my distant prayers_

_Over the wind of time_

_Setting sail on dreams_

_--Author Unknown (Chrono Cross)_

_A/N and disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger, characters mentioned (except for Angeline), or story plot. This story is being written for the sake of writting a story. Warning: OC. I have decided that this story will not contain much of any romance. It is most likely that readers will mistake my intentions of attempting to write a decent romance. Not gonna bother. Hate reading romances, anyways. lol_

_Listening to: Schala's theme and James Newton Howard's Solomon Vandy. Got me inspired to post again. :D  
_

_NOT BETA(-ed)_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Wandering**

Janus sneezed once more and felt it in the pit of his very being. Even his toes shook. "That doesn't sound very good." No, it didn't. It sounded just as painful as it felt.

The young Mystic woman enveloped the boy in another fleece blanket and handed him a cup of warm liquid she told him was her special recipe for this sort of thing. He took it without another word. At this point he wasn't lucid enough to conjure conspiracy theories and all medicinal recipes seemed valid to him. He instantly felt warmed and the chill lifted from his tiny body. He suddenly felt hopeless. He left that castle only to be caught by another one of _them_. And he was never able to care for himself, so how could he expect to take care of this cold himself. He was lucky it was only a cold, running out in the rain like a crazed lunatic. But that was only to get away from those rude little bastards.

"Seems like you have a lot on your mind, young man." The woman sat on her chair and sipped on her own cup of warm liquid. There was no malice when she said "man", not like when the other Mystics spoke that word. It was usually use in a derogatory manner.

"Why are you helping me? Why does what is on my mind concern you?"

"It doesn't."She smiled, "but I am helping you because I find it mighty strange that a child of man has found his way here." She looked closely at him, "that _is_ of course you _are_ a man at all."

"Are you," sneeze, "saying that I'm," cough, "short?"

She laughed wholeheartedly. The boy was adorable. "Well, you aren't the tallest of Men. But that wasn't what I was referring to." She knelt on the floor which made Janus a little uncomfortable but hadn't the strength to even scuttle away. She reached for his ears and felt them between her filed claws. "I was referring to _these_."

"My ears?" She nodded and then turned her attention to his face, a surprised expression on her face like she hadn't realized he had a face as well!

"And your complexion!" She was flabbergasted, "I've never seen a child of Man looking so...Mystic."

He slapped away her hand. The medicine was working. "I'm no child of _Man_. And I am certainly no Mystic!" He was Janus, an Enlightened. Why couldn't anyone in this forsaken place see that!

"Then what are you?"

Finally, someone bothering to ask, "I'm an Enlightened." It was then that his caretaker's usually blissfully unaware expression turned grim, and it wasn't the shadows the fire was playing on her face.

"What did you just say?"

"I am an _En-light-en-ed_." He shook his head, "I knew that Earthbounds were rather touched in the head, but you people are more touched than I imagined." He smiled his normal 'higher than thou' smile. And he thought he had forgotten how to! It had been so long since he had practiced it... "So you guys can't possibly be some Earthbound."

"You best watch your tongue, boy. Even the Enlightened have become one with the Earthbounds. Your kind has been long dead." She went back to her seat, sipping on her cup like nothing had happened, "I'm actually surprised you know what and who the Enlightened were."

He wasn't ill! He wasn't mentally ill! Well, he knew he wasn't but with the company he was previously keeping...he was starting to doubt himself. But wait...

"_Were_?" Janus stood up from the comfort of his blanket and staggered to her. "What do you mean _were_?"

She looked up to him from the interesting liquid in her cup. This batch was actually the best she had made. It came out rather nicely. "The separation between the Enlightened and the Earthbound was a construction that existed over twelve thousand years ago. Of course you hear about it briefly in texts." She went back to her cup. Next time, she would add eye of Nu. "In texts that very little are known to own. Actually, now that I think about it, I've only come across two measly texts."

"Twelve thousand years ago...?"He fell to the ground; the rush to his head was getting to him. He couldn't even feel his toes and he forgot how to feel things in his fingertips. "You lie!" But he needed to escape. He needed to leave this place...he needed to run. He headed for the door, his hands out trying to act as stabilizers.

"Do you always run?" He stopped in his tracks. Something about her voice reminded him of his...mother.

"How dare you!" He turned around, the blanket flowing out from under him, giving him a most regal look. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I have a guess." She laughed as she led him back to the fire, settling him down near it. "It is my honour to house _the_ prince of Zeal, Janus." She laughed as she said this. Finally someone who realized who he was and it did little to help him. He couldn't even fall back on his name and heritage in this strange and foreign land.

"Where am I?"

She settled instead of her chair beside him, looking so much less intimidating. "You are in my home."

He smiled, "and whose home is this?"

"My name is Anya." She stood up to get her cup. "You really are the prince of Zeal, aren't you?"

"Sometimes, I wish I were kidding."

She thought about it a moment, trying to think of all possible reasons against it. But she knew it would be better if he would see it. It would be best for her.

"Some time ago, I saw a blinding light in the distance. I think that was you." She sipped on her cup. "You've traveled over twelve thousand years into the future. It's time to accept it. The faster the better. I think that goes for the both of us..."

"Do you think I can see those texts of yours?"

"I was getting to that." Another sip. This batch is _really_ good. "I think you should see my library. It's even better than the one at the castle."

Janus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I was getting tired of their poor little excuse for a library."

"You've been there? And wait...more importantly, did you just thank me?"

He looked around, thinking. "I think I did."

"I'm quite impressed. For an Enlightened, you're quite the special case."

She took a candle and helped Janus up to his feet. He was able to stand and amazingly walk. He followed her all while trying to comprehend why some Mystic would help him. He was something of an alien to them, intruding on their very unstable lifestyle. He was caught in some war no one fully understood. In a world that was so foreign to him. In a world without the protection of Schala. In a world where his kingdom meant to exist until the end of time held no meaning at all.

"Here it is, Janus."

She held the door out to him and allowed him to enter first. She placed the candle into a vat of oil. The oil ignited and lit the entire room with a whispering glow. Janus looked around, trying to suppress the awe in his eyes. He was impressed. The room was enormous and all the walls held a book shelf. The book shelves were tall and took up the entire space of one wall. Anya went on to explain that her father had built these shelves and that the manor itself was where the Mystic royalty once lived. She continued to explain that her family was charged with the task of being the right-hand men and women to this royalty. She then finished by saying that they had died in the beginnings of the war. Janus was only half listening which made him faintly ashamed. She was offering him a story and she had taken care of him. But the library...it was indeed _that_ amazing.

She led him to a section she thought would be useful to him. "These are some of the books I collected over the years concerning the fall of the Zeal kingdom."

He tried to suppress the look of chagrin on his face, but couldn't. His kingdom was gone. He knew it the moment his mother lost her head; his kingdom was walking the path of ruin.

She touched his shoulder lightly, "we must accept the present for what it is, Janus."

His hands clenched tightly onto the book, "no. I refuse."

Anya nodded solemnly before turning her undivided attention onto the fire she was about to stoke. Janus sat by said fire and began to read. He hadn't the intention of sleeping the rest of the night and neither did Anya. The rain was dying down and what seemed like the beginnings of a moonlit night emerged. It was nearly time for the sun to rise, regardless.

"You can stay here as long as you wish, Janus." He had already immersed himself in the book. "I'll go get us something to drink, then." She said more to herself than to the child sitting on her floor, devouring the book like his entire life depended on it. She could barely grasp it herself; this child had traveled through the ages, there was no denying it. Well, she could very well deny everything. But that wasn't in their best interest.

He was fixed on one page in particular. It was the drawing of some Earthbound. He drew a portrait of their beloved princess Schala. He was rather talented, this Earthbound. He captured her on a piece of parchment as she was about to bend down to the level of a child half of her height, a warm smile on her face. Her pendent swaying around her neck...her pendent.

He grasped the circular gem in his hands. Schala...did she escape like he had? Or was she claimed victim by her own kingdom. Was there any hope of seeing his sister again? He doubted it...he truly doubted the possibility. Only bitterness remained; bitterness and a taste for revenge.

* * *

_A/N: Read and review! I'd like to hear your comments :D_


End file.
